


M’ning Daddy

by lavenderlotion



Series: Hold Me Close, Don't Let Me Go [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 01:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13916856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: John crowded even closer, draped an arm around Stiles’ waist to pull their bodies tight together. It still surprised John that he was able to do so, that Stiles would be so willing to move even closer, to tuck his head under John’s chin and press a kiss to his chest.





	M’ning Daddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [platypusesrneat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/platypusesrneat/gifts).



> you made a mood board for me, and i wrote a fic. here ya go!  
> [the mood board!](http://platypusesrneat.tumblr.com/post/169762340974/i-promised-brandileeder-a-sleepy-time)

John woke with a start and blinked his eyes open, confused. The room was dark and warm - made warmer by the warm, fleece  _ Batman _ pyjama bottoms Stiles insisted they now wear. Apparently, it was a couples thing. The house was still quiet around them still and by the low, warm light filtering in from the open blinds it was still early morning - early enough that the street lights were still on. 

John had learned to be a sound sleeper. He was able to drop off and stay asleep if needed, years and years of horrid shift work giving him the ability to sleep whenever he needed to. But Stiles was warm against his side, so, so close and John was still not used to sleeping with someone else in his bed.

Of course, he was getting better, John no longer woke every time Stiles shifted, now only if they made or lost contact during the night. It had been nearly three months since that first night, the first day he wrapped himself around Stiles - brain tired and grief-ridden. It took a while for John to become comfortable enough in what they were doing to approach Stiles again but by now he knew his son wanted him just as much as John wanted his son.

“M’ning daddy,” Stiles mumbled into his shoulder and John smiled, rolling to his side so he could face his son.

“Hey baby,” he kept his voice soft, quiet in the stillness of their room. 

It wasn’t often he got days off - though his schedule had been far cut down since he and Stiles first got together. He no longer worked to avoid his son, didn’t need to when he got to pull him close and hold him. John no longer felt like he was drowning, gasping for air as he struggled with his own attraction. Not when the subject of that attraction was laid in bed beside him, eyes still heavy with sleep and mouth dropped open as he breathed.

John crowded even closer, draped an arm around Stiles’ waist to pull their bodies tight together. It still surprised John that he was able to do so, that Stiles would be so willing to move even closer, to tuck his head under John’s chin and press a kiss to his chest. Sometimes, John felt disgusting - dirty and wrong and it made his chest ache because he was  _ happy _ . 

Stiles made him happy in a way he hadn’t been in years, had maybe  _ never _ been before.  It was a feeling he held close to his chest, something he was now terrified of losing and he - he didn’t want to think about what it would be like to have to unlearn how Stiles’ body felt against his, or how his son's skin tasted under his tongue.

Often, John didn’t think about it. Refused to allow himself to think of a time when Stiles will want more or something else. Someone younger, someone  _ not his father _ . The thought was terrifying, had John’s eyes stinging and arm tightening around Stiles’ on instinct. He wanted to hold Stiles close forever, to keep them forever wrapped up together. He had spent years denying himself, forcing down his feelings and avoiding his son because of them.

It felt too good to be true. For Stiles to be so willingly in his arms, fuck, to have started this damn thing between them - stubborn and gorgeous and not taking no for an answer when John tried to convince them it was a bad idea. Sometimes still John found himself doubting what they had, unsure how he could get so lucky. Each time Stiles would be there, to hold him close and kiss away his insecurities. 

“I love you, but I’m going back to bed,” Stiles said into his skin, pulling John from his mind as Stiles pressed the words against his chest and John ran a hand down Stiles’ back, settled his hand over the curve of his son’s ass and let it rest there.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this _ages ago ago! BUT, have some stilinskicest fluff, lmao._
> 
>  
> 
> _I have been beyond busy. Work has been killing me (only one more week of overtime left, though!) and all I want to do is nap._  
>  I have a lot of exciting (i hope it's exciting??) stuff coming out for 'cest week, that i cannot wait to post!
> 
>  
> 
> _  
> [my tumblr!!!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)  
>  _


End file.
